


Distracted In Class

by HopeMikaelsonClarke



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonClarke/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonClarke
Summary: Hope is sitting in the back of one of Professor Vardemus’ classes when she hears Ryan’s voice in her head.
Relationships: Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Distracted In Class

Distracted In Class

Chapter 1: The Truth About Vardemus

\--

 **Summary:** Hope is sitting in the back of one of Professor Vardemus’ classes when she hears Ryan’s voice in her head.

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Legacies.

\--

Hope was half listening to what Vardemus was saying. She was too focused on taking notes from the board to be paying attention to what he was saying. But she knew that he kept looking at her. There was something about his faze that felt familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

_“Hope.”_

The voice was clear as day, and it had Hope glancing around the room. It was a foolish wish that she would see him in her class, but there had been this longing ache in her heart since she had had no choice but to leave him behind in Malivore. She missed him. Missed his presence. Missed his touch.

_“Focus Hope. I can’t have you being distracted during class.”_

Hope’s eyes landed on Vardemus and he gave her a hidden smirk. Hope tensed slightly before relaxing. Ryan had found a way out of Malivore. The lingering guilt that she had felt over what his father might be torturing her with was eased. But he was posing as the new Headmaster, and she was curious to know why.

_“Ryan? How is this possible?”_

_“I made a deal with my father. He spit me out, and to do what I told him I would, he managed to give me a few powers of my own. But seeing you again... I won’t be able to live up to my end of the deal.”_

_“What did you tell him you would do?”_

_“Promise me you won’t hate me.”_

_“Ryan...”_

_“Promise me, Hope.”_

_“Okay, Ryan. I promise I won’t hate you.”_

_“I offered to destroy you. But I can’t do that. I want you too much, Hope.”_

_“As long as you are using Vardemus as a persona, we aren’t able to be together.”_

_“I know. Which is why we are having this conversation telepathically. But I need you to do something for me, Hope.”_

_“Anything.”_

_“I need you to die. My father might be sentient, but I don’t know if he realizes that if I ‘destroy’ you, you’ll come back as a full tribrid.”_

_“So you want me to kill myself?”_

_“I don’t want to see you hurt, Hope. But as long as you stay alive, we’ll never be able to destroy my father. You need to activate your vampire side.”_

_“Ryan... my friends won’t understand why I would be killing myself. They’ll try to stop me.”_

_“Please don’t make me be the one that kills you, Hope. Even when you come back, I would always carry the guilt of killing you on my conscious.”_

_“I’ll talk to my friends. We’ll figure something out.”_

_“Thank you.”_

Hope refocused on the notebook in front of her. She quickly finished taking notes and tuned in to what Vardemus was saying just in time to hear him say that the class would be taking a pop quiz. As he handed out the test papers, Hope watched his movements. Now that she knew it was Ryan, she was able to pick up on little things here and there that gave him away. When he handed Hope her test paper, Vardemus held her gaze for a moment longer than necessary before his eyes darted downward to her cleavage, causing Hope to blush.

Only once Vardemus had returned to the front of the classroom and took a seat at his desk was Hope able to calm her flushed cheeks and focus on the test. Hope was halfway through her quiz when she felt the pull of magic on her body. Her legs were pushed apart and a pressure was placed against her core. Glancing up from her quiz, Hope locked eyes with Vardemus.

_“What are you doing, Ryan?”_

_“I’m pleasuring you, Hope. Now just focus on your quiz and enjoy what I’m doing to you.”_

_“I can’t do both, Ryan. If you get me off, that’s all I’ll be able to concentrate on, and I won’t be able to finish my quiz.”_

_“Figure out how to do both, Hope, because I’m not stopping.”_

The pressure against her core increased as Hope tried to concentrate on the paper in front of her. But as she felt her orgasm build, Hope’s vision started to blur and the words started to swim off the page. Right as she was about to cum, the pressure stopped and Hope was able to refocus a moment later. Vardemus was dismissing the class and collecting everyone’s quizzes. When he reached Hope’s desk, she refused to meet his eye and wouldn’t hand him her quiz.

“Miss Mikaelson, is there a reason you won’t hand over your quiz?” Vardemus asked.

“I got distracted and haven’t finished it yet, Professor. May I stay a bit longer to finish? I would hate to leave something half done.” Hope replied.

“What class do you have next, Miss Mikaelson?”

“Free period.”

“Then yes, you may stay and finish.”

With a small smile of gratitude, Hope returned to her quiz while Vardemus straightened the classroom. Once he was done, Vardemus closed and locked the classroom door before slipping off his ring and moving to stand behind Hope. Leaning down, Ryan groped Hope’s breasts and sucked on the side of her neck.

“How wet did I get you?” Ryan asked.

“Soaking. And you rudely stopped right before I could cum.” Hope replied as she leaned against him.

“I have a feeling that you are very vocal when you cum. I didn’t want to tip the rest of the class off to what was happening to you.”

“You mean what you were doing to me.”

“Well, yes, but the class wouldn’t have known that it was me. Now... about you finishing...”

Hope yelped as Ryan spun her chair around and picked her up. Despite his slim build, Hope was surprised at how strong Ryan was as he carried her to his desk with ease and sat her down in front of his chair. Spreading Hope’s legs Ryan stepped between them and reached under her skirt to rip her panties out of the way. Not wanting to be a passive participant any longer, Hope worked at freeing Ryan’s dick from his pants.

“I see someone’s impatient.” Ryan commented with a smirk before he dipped his head down and sucked on the hollow of Hope’s throat.

“You brought me to the very edge of an orgasm before abruptly stopping. I need you to finish what you started.” Hope replied as she pushed Ryan’s pants and boxers down his legs.

“I plan to do more than that.”

With only that as a warning, Ryan slammed into Hope’s pussy, groaning at just how true her earlier statement of being soaked really was. Wrapping his arms around her, Ryan pulled Hope’s body flush against his while claiming her lips in a deep kiss. When Hope responded to everything with an eagerness that matched his own, Ryan knew even more that he wouldn’t be able to keep his end of the deal with his father.

“Ryan, I’m gunna cum!” Hope moaned into the kiss.

“Cum for me, sweetheart.” Ryan urged. “I’m right there with you.”

“Oh fuck! Ryan!”

“Hope!”

Hope came with a moan of Ryan’s name, pulling him with her over the edge. As they were coming down from their highs, Ryan lifted Hope off of the desk, keeping himself buried inside of her, and sat down in his chair with Hope on his lap.

“That can’t happen on campus again, Ryan.” Hope muttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body firmly against his.

“I know, but I’m glad it happened. I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.” Ryan replied as he ran his fingers through Hope’s hair.

“And I promise to talk to my friends and figure something out. I will probably have to tell them the truth about you, though. I trust them enough not to say anything to anyone until we’ve succeeded in destroying your father.”

“Hope... I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell them the truth about me.”

“If I don’t, they’ll start asking me questions about how this plan will work, and I’ve already spent so much time lying to everyone, I don’t want to lie to them about anything else.”

“What about Landon?”

“What about him?”

“Would he be one of the friends that you gather? He won’t be happy that I’m around. He did, after all, snap my neck with the Headless Horseman’s spine whip.”

“Yes, although we don’t know if memories of you were brought back. But if they were, and he has a problem with you, he’ll have to go through me. I’m not going to let him hurt you again.”

“I don’t deserve you, Hope. Why would you protect me from my brother?”

“Because I... I love you, Ryan. I thought I loved Landon, that I was in love with him, and maybe I did and I was, but I’m not anymore. I am in love with you. And I will do everything in my power to keep you by my side. I won’t let anyone come between us. Not your father, and not your brother. You are my Always and Forever, Ryan Clarke.”


End file.
